


remember felucia?

by Confection



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: a breath in the middle of a rebellion
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	remember felucia?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



[](https://i.imgur.com/zNPg88r.png)


End file.
